Rock-a-Doodle (Remake) Transcript
Act 1 - The Story Starts Scene 1 (The Scene opens in a town at nighttime, after a long three-minute pan of the countryside.) Narrator - Once upon a time, maybe not too long ago... Life on the farm isn't always all work and no play. Well, Our story begins with just one familiar sound. Voice - Cock-a-do-ooooo! (The sun starts to come up) Narrator - Yes. One crow from a certain rooster named Chanticleer, and the sun goes up, like a piece of toast coming out of a toaster. Believe Me. All He had to do was crow, and everyone celebrates the morning Like it was New Year’s Day. (Chanticleer dos His “Sun do Shine” musical number and the animals celebrate.) Narrator: This rooster had a heart of gold, a voice like a trumpet and can help others whenever they're in need. But, not everyone is quite happy with what Chanticleer does. (A Cat who was asleep in a barn, grumpily opens the barn door.) Chanticleer - Oh! Nero! Good morning. Nero - Ha! For You, perhaps. (Closes the barn door.) Chanticleer - Well, I guess it's another day Nero won't smile. But one day, I'm sure He will. (Inside the Barn, Nero is pouting about His naptime being interrupted.) Narrator - Now, Nero used to be a mouser from another farm. after He retired, He moved to this farm to rest. sadly, He never got enough sleep to enjoy it. Nero - Grrr... and Chanticleer crows like He always does. the second He does it, He turns the farm into a fourth of July celebration. (paces around the room) for Five Seasons, I've put up with His crowing every morning. But, as much as I'd like to leave... (Gets depressed.) I can't. (Two Chicks and a mouse see this, but Nero sees them) And what are You staring at? (The chicks and mouse run off.) Perhaps... Yeah. (At night, while everyone was asleep, Nero wakes up and sneaks out of the barn.) Narrator - Now, Nero was Fed up with Chanticleer and the others keeping Him awake at the daytime, and so, He decided to find a replacement rooster that won’t crow very loud, but can defeat Chanticleer in a fight. (In a garden, Nero in a black cloak, is checking the roosters.) Nero - Hmm. Nah, too scrawny. No, too distracted. Sigh. not coordinated enough. (Sees a serious looking rooster.) huh. This one looks determined. Ok, You’ll fight Chanticleer in 45 minutes. (Walks off as the scene changes to the barn interior, with everyone still asleep as Nero goes back to sleep.) Narrator - Without anyone knowing, Nero returned to the farm and went back to sleep. But minutes later... (A fight can be heard, as the animals watched in shock.) Patou - Nero! Hey! Wake up! Nero - Patou, The sun's not up yet. Patou - No, but another rooster is fighting Chanticleer! Nero - Wha--? (Sees the fight) Narrator - Chanticleer put up a good fight, unfortunately... (The Rogue Rooster knocks out Chanticleer.) Rogue Rooster - Heh. And to make sure... (Kicks Chanticleer a few times, but Patou tackles Him.) Hey! Wha? Patou - So, not satisfied with winning, You intend to continue clobbering Chanticleer? Rogue Rooster - In any case, I'll be crowing instead of that overstuffed bird. Patou - Even if You replace Chanticleer, You'll never be as great as Him. ever. (Chanticleer gets up, defeated.) Chanticleer - No, Patou. I lost fair and square. I'll leave right now. (Leaves the farmland) Patou - Chanti, You can't! Who else will crow to make the sun rise? (The other animals shout for Chanticleer to come back, but fall on deaf ears.) Chanti... Narrator - Minutes later, as the sun was about to rise, Chanti's replacement crowed, but... (The Rogue Rooster crows at a low volume. the sun came up, but after a moment, the sun went down.) Peepers - Hey! The Sun went down in the east? That's scientifically impossible. Snipes - Which means that new rooster can't raise the sun at all! Get Him! (The animals go after the rogue rooster, as He tries to shake them.) Nero - Oh, no. (Nero leaves the barn and goes after Chanticleer.) Narrator - After realizing what wrong He did, Nero decided to make things right by getting Chanticleer back. Nero - Ohh, I know I wanted some extra sleep, but I didn’t want this! (Bumps into a cloaked figure.) Ow! Watch where You’re— (Sees the Duke of Owls in front of Him.) You! Duke - Yes. I should thank You for getting rid of that bird. Now, without Him, The night will last forever! Nero - No...! You can’t! Duke - Heh. If You try to stop Me, go after that bird, or tell just one word to Your friends at the farm... (Pulls a kitten from His cloak.) this little shrimp will pay for Your disobedience. Nero - I... if I follow your demands, You better promise that You won’t harm the Kitten. Duke - Hmm. Very well. But... (Glares evilly at Nero. and the scene stops and We zoom out to see A man reading a story to His son.) Scene 2 Man - It was then that the Duke of Owls and Nero became partners. Boy - Oh, My. Man - And so, the endless night began. Which meant that Coyotes, Raccoons, and Owls began to attack the farm animals. Boy - So, He’s the one that wanted the endless night? (Points at the owl’s beak in the book.) Adolescent - Dad! the coyotes are gonna get through the fence! Man - I’m on My way! Edmond, Stay there, where it’s safe (leaves to help His older sons.) Adolescent 2 - Dad! One is getting through! (One of the adolescents uses a cattle prod, zapping one of the attacking coyotes as the others continue attacking the fence.) Edmond - Please, Daddy. be safe. (from inside His room, Edmond sees His father and His elder brothers hold off the coyotes.) Wait, maybe Chanticleer’s crow will make the sun come, and the coyotes will run away. (Gets the storybook.) Adolescent 1 - Dad! They’re gonna get through! Dad - I’ll get Edmond out of the house! (Goes inside the house.) (In Edmond’s room, He opens the window.) Edmond - Chanticleer! If You’re hearing Me, help My family! Chanticleer! (A sudden gust of wind breaks one of the tree branches and breaks Through the room, knocking out Edmond.) Narrator - Edmond had a good a idea calling for Chanticleer, but who came by was not what He expected. (The scene blacks out.) (Edmond wakes up and sees a couple of talons on the branch.) Edmond - You’re not Chanticleer. He doesn’t have a scary face. Duke - Of course I’m not who You think. And it’s not polite to address someone of how they look. Edmond - Well, who are you then? Duke - You placed Your finger in the Duke’s beak. Or did you forget? And it really hurt, too. (bends His beak to normal.) But, that’s not the reason I’m going to eat You. Edmond - What? Why? Duke - Oh, I ruined the moment, did I? Bad habit I had. (Eats a caterpillar from the branch.) Anyway, Us night creatures have done whatever we could, to ensure that the Entire world will never see sunlight again. (Edmond looks around for something, but couldn’t find anything.) But, You. You who doesn’t care about Our cause, would dare scream His name! In fact, I can’t stand music with electronic features. (laughs evilly) Edmond - Sorry, But I’m not on the menu! (Tries to exit the room, but couldn’t. Narrator - And just like that, the Duke was intent on eliminating Edmond since He tried in futility to bring Chanticleer to restore the sun. (The menacingly approaches Edmond.) Duke - Perhaps I’ll give this one an extra topping. (Pulls out a kitten from the end of the story.) Narrator - And believe Me or not, This is where the story truly begins. (The duke then breathes magic breath on Edmond, causing Him to become a spirit, as the room becomes cartoon-like.) Scene 3 Duke - Now... (grabs Edmond’s spirit, and stuffs it in the unconscious kitten’s body.) now, for My two-in-one snack. (Is about to eat the kitten with Edmond’s spirit.) Narrator - Now, here’s where I charge in. (Patou charges in the room and bites down on one of the duke’s Wings.) Duke - Daaaaagggghhh! Ohh...! (Lets go of the Kitten.) Ow-ow-ow-ow! You’ll pay for that pain, Patou! And for ruining My snack-- Patou - You think I’m gonna turn a blind eye after you’re involved in making Chanti— (The kitten with Edmond’s spirit wakes up, and sees Patou fight off the Duke.) Edmond - wait! Since Owls can’t stand light... (heads for a light switch, but doesn’t work. however, He sees a flashlight, uses it to aim at the Duke, then turns it on, forcing the Duke to be blown far away.) Duke - Yaaaaaahhhhh! (the shock causes Edmond and Patou to crash into the bed, with Edmond hiding under the pillow.) Patou - Whew. A few more moments, and we would have been done for. I got to admit, getting that flashlight was a smart move. (lifts up a pillow where Edmond is hiding under.) By any chance You have a name? Edmond - It’s Edmond. Um, Is the owl gone? Patou - for the time being, Yes. But, He’ll return, He won‘t be alone, and He’ll be ready. You know I would have gotten more serious, if I had My shoes tied. Edmond - And You're wearing shoes, why? Patou - Well, I got bunions. So, I figured I'd wear shoes to help My feet. Edmond - Well, if that's the case, I'll show you how to tie-- (Sees He has cat paws.) What the? I have claws! I'm covered in fur! Patou - Well, most cats are. Edmond - But-- But, that's impossible. (Sees Himself in a mirror, causing Him to screech.) Uh-oh. Did I really screech? Wait-- I'm in a cat's body! Patou, Help Me! I can't be a cat! I don't want to be a cat! I’m a boy! Wait. (Runs behind a toy chest and comes out with a Daniel Boone outfit with raccoon cap. He then licks His paw but spits.) Ugh! I can't believe I licked My paw! (He reacts as His eyes turn yellow as He starts to act like a real cat.) Voice - Patou? Hello? Patou - I’m in this house! (A mouse comes up from a mouse hole.) Mouse - Hmm. Probably made a wrong turn. (Checks Her compass.) The latitude’s wrong. hmm. (Edmond hungrily sneaks up on the mouse, jumps in front of Her, and hisses.) Huh? AAAA! (Hides in the mouse hole with Edmond reacting as His eyes became blue. Patou laughs.) Patou - You don’t have to worry, Peepers. it’s only Edmond. He’s a harmless kitten. Edmond - I said I’m a boy! I can’t believe I hissed at a mouse. Must be those instincts. Peepers - Yeah. I’ll say they are. (Flicks one of Edmond’s whiskers.) Edmond - Ooh. (a whole bunch of animals come inside through the broken window.) Squirrel - I guess this is as good a place as any. Male Rabbit - Don't worry, Minnie. We'll be safe here. (Helps Minnie up the room) Patou - Excuse Me, but Didn't You say You were going to help tie My shoes. Edmond - How can I? I'm a boy in a cat's body. how can I get used to it? Voice - Of course, You'll get used to it. Edmond - Wha-- Who said that? Patou - Said what? I didn't hear anything. Voice - I did. close Your eyes for a moment. (Edmond closes His eyes and in His mind, Edmond's human spirit is in front of the kitten's subconsciousness.) Edmond's Voice - Hey, You're the kitten who was held hostage by that Owl. Kitten's Voice - Yes. The Duke captured Me, the night Great-Grandfather left the barn. Edmond's Voice - So, that was You who startled the mouse? Wait, Who's Your Great-Grandfather? Kitten's Voice - I can't explain all the details now, But, since Your spirit is in My body, We'll have to share. Edmond's Voice - Yeah. You're right. (The Scene zooms out and Edmond opens His eyes.) Patou - Edmond? You had Your eyes closed for almost a minute. What's wrong? Edmond - Well, if Chanticleer doesn't return home, the Sun will never shine again. and where are the stars? Patou - Well, because the Duke hates light, He blocked out all the stars in the sky, even the moon. Edmond - I see. (A Magpie flies up, but accidentally startles Edmond, who lands on His feet, which surprises Him.) Magpie - Zowie-wowie! We must be even closer to the city. Us Magpies sure would like to come here. so, where next? Huh? Huh? Huh? Peepers - Snipes, Two things. One, We're not looking for the City. Two, and most importantly, We're looking for Chanticleer. Snipes - Well, He is in the city, right? Edmond - Oh! So, He's in the city? Snipes - Well, Yeah. He was heading there, the day He left. (To Peepers) So, why not make Yourself useful, and point Us to the direction of the city? Peepers - Snipes, This-s is hardly the time for pers-sonal reasons-s to going to the city. Snipes - Well, Say it, don't spray it with Your lisp. Peepers - You know, My lisp would be proof enough for Me to be a rare specimen. Snipes - Oh, Come off the Scientist talk. (Peepers goes into a rage for a few seconds.) You're not making any sense. Patou - Calm Down, already. Edmond - So, the story's real. Chanticleer left of His own accord because He thinks He doesn't have a friend in the farm. Patou - You're right. And without Him, the Farm will never see daylight again. That's why We're searching for the city. I know Our group is small, but, We need to locate Chanti, then bring Him back home, So He can bring back the sun. Edmond - Well, I guess I can be of help getting You to the city. I don't get many chances coming here as a boy. Snipes - Boy? What? Edmond - I mean, before that Big owl put Me in a cat's body. Pig - Owl? Did He say Owl? Peepers - Edmond, was it? Is it possible You'll take Us to the city? Edmond - How can I? I'm a cat-- I mean, a kitten. how else will I help? Peepers - Well, I can do plenty at an intelligent level. plus, I'm smaller than You. In any case, I might forgive You for that scare You gave Me, if You take Us to the city. (Pulls one of Edmond's whiskers) Edmond - Ow. Peepers - Then again, If You're too scared to-- Edmond - I'm not scared, Okay? Snipes - Um, Guys? Problem. Peepers - like a Scaredy-cat? Edmond - What gives You the right to say that? Peepers - Or a screechy-cat? Patou - Peepers, That's enough. Snipes - Guys, Really! Edmond - Alright! I'm not scared. I'll do whatever I can to bring Chanticleer home. Patou - Ha! Well said! Edmond - Only then, He'll be able to bring the sun back to the farm. (The animals cheer as Edmond sees a cat family grieving.) What's wrong? Patou - Well, before Chanticleer left the farm, They had a fifth kitten, and He went missing since. They never got a chance to give Him a name. Edmond - I see. I don't know if I'll find Your son, but I'll try to find Him too. (His eyes turned yellow.) Perhaps... Archie - Well, At least We can hope. right, Kudzu? Kudzu - Of Course, Archie. Snipes - Um, But how will We get there if those Coyotes won't let Us? Edmond - (His eyes turned blue) What? (They see outside and see a pack of coyotes waiting.) Just great. Patou - How will We get past? Edmond - Wait, Maybe... (Runs to the attic.) Peepers - Now, Where's He going? (Edmond returns with a few rolls of firecrackers, spare flashlights, a magnifying glass, and a wagon.) Edmond - A Wagon for transportation, some spare flashlights in case the Owl returns, firecracker rolls to scare away the coyotes, and a magnifying glass. Peepers - Magnifying glass? Oh! Using the light of the flashlight, with the magnifying glass, and it can heat the firecracker fuse to light. good idea! Edmond - Yes. But I'd let Patou or You light it since it says "Keep out of reach of children". Peepers - Hmm. You're right. Wait, There's not much room in this wagon. Just room enough for a few of Us. Edmond - You're right. Patou would be a great help, You'll need Me since I know where the city is, You don't take up much room, Peepers. Peepers - Well, That's an understatement. but getting to the city by wagon won't be enough. Edmond - We'll just go to the train station. I know the City is over 50 miles away, but, it's no big deal if We go by train. Sandy - Um... Might I make a suggestion? (Outside the house, the coyotes are still waiting on the front door. then a roll of firecrackers fall on the ground.) Coyote - What is that? Coyote 2 - I don't know. Coyote 3 - Wait, is that...? (The Firecracker roll explodes multiple times, making the coyotes disperse. The animals open the door allowing Edmond's group (Composed of Edmond, Patou, Peepers, and Minnie) to outrun the coyotes and slam the door shut before the coyotes can get in.) Sandy - Good luck, Minnie! Safe journey! (The animals wave goodbye to Edmond's group) Snipes - Ohh... I can't stand all the goodbyes... (Flies for the wagon as Edmond's group heads for the train station which is four miles away as a few of the coyotes pursues them.) Pig - So, You're alright with Your wife going with the others? Sandy - They'll need all the help they can get. and We've done our part. Hopefully, They'll return before the Owls come. Pig - Owls...? (Shudders as the scene blacks out.) Act 2 - On to the City! Scene 4 (The Scene changes to a cemetary as a group of shadowy figures approach the Duke of Owls.) Narrator - That's right. Owls. While Edmond and the others were on the way to another mode of transportation to the city, The Duke and His owls were brooding. Was brooding the right word to use?